Roller
Rollers are giant armadillo monsters often encountered near the beginning of the games. These creatures, as a few other monsters in the series, can be quite dangerous despite looking cute and harmless. They have moderate attack power and often come in packs. Their defining feature is their above-average defense stats, which in some cases they can increase even further with their skills. Roller (Etrian Odyssey) The Roller, first encountered in B3F of the Emerald Grove, can be a troublesome enemy for new explorers. It has a high attack and defense for the first stratum. Due to that, physical attacks will do very low damage to it. Despite that, they are vulnerable to both Ice and Volt, making them easier to take out if you have an Alchemist. They can also use Defend to further increase their defense. Be wary if you encounter a Roller paired up with a Mandrake, as their abilities compliment each other quite well. Skills * Defend (Uses Head): Increases the physical defense of the Roller. Drops * Soft Hide '(Worth: 9 en) * '''Gum Hide '(Worth: 18 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Curoller *Armoroll Roller (Etrian Odyssey II) '''Rollers are first encountered on 3F of the Ancient Forest. Rollers either appear in groups or with other monsters. If the player is new it is recommended to eliminate them one at a time rather than spread the damage out. Because of their high physical resistance it is more productive to use an Alchemist's elemental attacks or a Ronin or Gunner's elemental attacks. Skills * Rolling (Uses Legs): Deals damage to a single party member. Drops * Gum Hide (Worth: 11 en) * Shell Wart (Worth: 12 en) Conditional Drop * None Roller (Etrian Odyssey IV) As in previous games, Rollers have a high defense. However, they are incredibly weak to elemental attacks. Care should be taken when one of these is paired with an Angry Baboon, as the ape is capable of throwing the Roller for great amounts of damage to one of your lines at the expense of damaging the Roller itself. As the Roller doesn't have much health, killing it quickly will not only prevent this, but will stop the Angry Baboon from taking an action that turn. They first appear in the Old Forest Mine. Skills * Rush Attack (Uses Legs): Inflicts Bash damage to a single party member. Drops * Hard Skin (Worth: 4 en) * Roller Shell (Worth: 6 en) Conditional Drop * None Roller (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Roller '''begins to appear midway through the Emerald Grove. Its only tactic is to increase its own physical defense with '''Defense Shell. While this can prove it difficult to kill for your melee fighters, it can easily be dispatched with elemental attacks. Skills * Defense Shell (Uses Head): Increases the physical defense of the Roller. Drops * Gum Hide (Worth: 13 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Plated Roller * Spiked Roller * Healing Roller Roller (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Rollers can be found in the Ancient Forest, starting on the second floor. These are very resilient enemies, taking lowered damage from all physical attacks but bashing and taking neutral damage from elemental attacks. Not only that, but they can also cause heavy damage to characters with their Rolling attack. Elemental attacks are the best way to dispatch them, as well as binding their legs to stop their attacks. When defeated they will drop the Round Roller ingredient. Skills * Rolling (Uses Legs): Deals high damage to a single party member. Drops * Gum Hide (Worth: 11 en) * Shell Wart (Worth: 13 en) Roller (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Rollers in Etrian Odyssey Nexus are enemies found in B2F of the Lush Woodlands. They have a very simple behaviour: Use Shell Guard to raise their physical resistance even more, then attack the party non-stop. Their physical resistance already makes auto-attacking them to death a very difficult task, but elemental attacks or poison damage should dispatch of them quickly. Skills *'Shell Guard' (Uses Head): Increases the physical defense of the Roller for 3 turns. Drops *'Elastic Skin '(Worth: ??? en) Conditional Drops * ??? Gallery SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters